Zurgilchar
Zurgilchar was an ally of the Harbingers and the leader of the ruling triumvirate of the Cult of Graz'zt. He is a supporting antagonist of Darkness Rising. History Zurgilchar was sired upon a dark elf priestess by the glabrezu demon Khazer: a horror known as a draegloth, created in the dark elf cities from time to time. Tutored in the blackest of magics by his mother, he eventually came to worship the great Prince whom his father served: Graz'zt. Darkness Rising Zurgilchar, along with the bard Shellia Goldensong and the abomination Dyurghex the Vomit-Eater, led the Cult of Graz'zt in 2,057 H.R. when the Dark Prince allied with Maynard Gautier. The price for the alliance was that the First of Twelve personally tutor Graz'zt's high priest in the Soul Channel magics. Zurgilchar quickly became the keystone of Graz'zt's schemes to unite the demons, devils, and yugoloths into one unspeakable army and invade the Upper Planes. As a result, Zurgilchar played an integral role in many of Maynard's plans, most notably the assassination attempt on King Wellest III; although a failure due to the intervention of Elethea Heatherdowns, Zurgilchar nonetheless separated the King's soul from his body and therefore neutralized, for a time, the leadership of Nalthand. It was Zurgilchar who received the column of Soul Channel energy in the Keyhole of Sigil, destroying the solar Aefal, severing the city from the rest of the planes, and plunging it into a nightmare of darkness. Zurgilchar's demons, backed by devils and yugoloths, fought a running war with the celestials trapped in the city, who soon banded together in the resistance movement known as the Sons of Aefal. During his tyrannical reign in Sigil, Zurgilchar also oversaw the mass kidnapping and rape of human and elven men in his efforts to breed a worthy bride. Under the watchful eye of the so-called Magistrate, teams of Graz'zt demons would canvas the city for males to be bred to the glabrezu Vahnaj in the hope of creating a second draegloth. The most enduring mark of Zurgilchar's evil, however, was his completion of a sacrificial ritual employing Soul Channel magics that consumed the souls of 25 captive heroes of Law and temporarily drained Primus' energy pool. This massive wellspring of lawful energy was the only possible source one could employ to resurrect one of the greatest beings of Chaos: the Demon Prince of the Undead, Orcus. Zurgilchar, along with the rest of Graz'zt's ruling triumvirate, was killed in battle with Trallten's Hounds after the Sons of Aefal retook the Keyhole. After the death of his high priest, the Dark Prince abandoned Maynard. Statistics Zurgilchar: '''Male draegloth Clr17; CR 23; Large outsider (chaotic, evil); HD 17d8+68 plus 6d8+24; hp 199; Init +2; Spd 30 ft.; AC 40, touch 16, flat-footed 40; Base Atk +18; Grp +25; Atk +26 melee (1d8+11/18-20, rapier); Full Atk +26/+21/+16 melee (1d8+11/18-20, rapier); SA rebuke undead, spell-like abilities; SQ darkvision 120 ft., light blindness, poison and ''sleep ''immunity, resistance acid 20 and cold 20 and electricity 20 and fire 20, +2 vs. enchantment spells and effects, +2 on Will saves vs. spells and spell-like abilities, spell resistance 28; Space/Reach 10 ft./10 ft.; AL CE; SV Fort +26, Ref +19, Will +29; Str 25, Dex 14, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 25, Cha 12. ''Skills and Feats'':' Concentration +23, Listen +9, Knowledge (arcana) +22, Knowledge (religion) +22, Knowledge (the planes) +22, Search +2, Spellcraft +23, Spot +9; Dodge, Great Fortitude, Greater Spell Penetration, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Shield Proficiency (tower shield), Spell Penetration. 'Spells Prepared ''(6/8/8/8/7/6/6/5/3/2; save DC 17 + spell level)': 0- resistance ''(3), ''virtue ''(3); 1- ''protection from good, sorrow, shield of faith ''(3), ''bless, entropic shield, divine favor; 2- death knell, wave of grief, sap strength ''(2), Lahm’s finger darts (2), eagle’s splendor, shield other''; 3- magic circle against good, touch of Juiblex, rotting curse of Urfestra, red fester, love’s pain, magic vestment ''(3); 4- ''death ward, psychic poison, stop heart, wrack, greater magic weapon (2), divine power; ''5- dispel good, righteous might, heartclutch, true seeing, power leech, resonating resistance; 6''- create undead, thousand needles, heroes’ feast, mass owl’s wisdom, mass bull’s strength, mass bear’s endurance; ''7- destruction'' (2), death by thorns, rapture of rupture, wretched blight; 8''- greater spell immunity, pestilence, unholy aura; 9''- spread of savagery, wail of the banshee. ''Domains: Evil (evil spells +1 caster level), Death (death touch 1/day). '''Spell-Like Abilities:' 4/day- darkness; 1/day- dancing lights, desecrate, faerie fire, unholy blight (DC 15). Caster-level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Possessions: Amulet of natural armor +3, +4 chain shirt, cloak of resistance +5, +4 tower shield, +4 rapier, ring of protection +4, periapt of wisdom +6, scrolls of mass heal ''(3), greater restoration (2), greater scrying, blasphemy, banishment (3), greater dispel magic (5), dispel good (3), freedom of movement (3), death ward (2), protection from energy (12), resurrection, and prayer, potion of barkskin +5, oil of keen edges, dusty rose ioun stone,'' 2600 gp. Category:Half-Fiend Category:Demon Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cleric Category:Deceased Category:Character Category:Epic